pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 3 - The Foreknown
Once again Timothy found himself walking around in complete darkness with no sign of life. “Ok I’m back to this again.” sighed Timothy He sat down and crossed his arms before he began to think of what his dreams could mean since he started having them. “Let’s see I started having them about a week after I fought Jaice so maybe they have something to do with him.” thought Timothy He closed his eye’s, lowered his head and thought for a few minutes about if his problem could have and connection to Jaice, but soon dismissed the thought. “No I don’t think this ha anything to do with him. These dreams feel closer to home than farther away.” Timothy pondered Just then when Timothy opened his eye’s he was surprised to find himself sitting in the streets of a city. He looked and saw people with their pokémon walking around in and out of buildings. After looking around for a few minutes he recognized the city as Karlin City or an image of Karlin. “Now what’s this all about?” wondered Timothy He watched as everybody went about their merrily way people and pokémon both smiling or laughing, when all of a sudden he notice the wind picked up. Timothy looked up at the sky and noticed that black clouds had begun to swirl over the city. People and pokémon had stopped to look at the swirling clouds when a black figure suddenly dropped out of the them. Just them Timothy began to get a dreadful feeling as he watched the figure continue to drop toward the ground and suddenly flare out revealing to be a black dragon. “Not another one.” sighed Timothy People and pokémon began to run around in fear as the huge dragon landed on top of one of the buildings and let out a load roar which caused the windows of the buildings to shatter. He dragon raised its head and fired a stream of fire hitting several of the buildings and setting them ablaze. Timothy watched as people and pokémon ran frantic trying to get away from the falling rubble of the crumbling building or the fire of the dragons. “Ok that enough of that!’ shouted Timothy He created a sphere of emerald green energy in his right hand and tossed it at the dragon as it sat on the building. Timothy watched as the sphere headed toward the dragon, but instead of blowing up it passed right through it. “Damn I guess I can’t his this one either.” cursed Timothy Just then he noticed look down toward him and fire a stream of fire at him. Timothy quickly put up his arms to defend and when the fire blazed around him he could feel the heat. He jumped out of the fire and landed several feet from where he was standing before. “Ok I can’t hit it, but it can hit me. How fair is that…not fair at all.” protested Timothy The dragon jumped from the building and landed several feet in front of Timothy before walking toward him. Timothy watched as the dragon walked toward him each step it took causing the ground to tremble. When the dragon got close to Timothy it stopped and looked at him it’s red eye’s glowing red sent sudden uneasy feeling through Timothy’s body. “Wait there’s something different about this dragon. It’s not like the other two, but I’m not sure how.” thought Timothy The dragon sudden roared causing Timothy slide backwards a little as he tried to hold his ground against the force of the roar. Just then two figures appeared in front of Timothy causing the dragon to suddenly stop roaring. Timothy looked at the two figures and deduced them to be pokémon, but he was unsure why they there here. He watched as the two pokémon seemed to be trying too talk to the dragon, though he was unable to hear what they were saying. All of a sudden the dragon let out another roar and fire another stream of fire hitting the two pokémon. They both were sent flying back toward Timothy who tried to catch them, but they fazed through him and crashed into a building. Timothy looked at the building as it crumbled on top of the two pokémon, before looking back over at the dragon. He turned around just as the dragon fired another stream of fire that quickly engulfed him. Just then Timothy sat straight up in a panic his heart racing as he frantically looked around. He looked around and stared out in the darkness that lay before him when he suddenly began to hear movement. “Chu.” said A voice A light suddenly clicked on causing Timothy to wince in pain as his eye readjusted to the light. Once his sight was normal he looked and saw Alice, Kachu, Kim, Nina and Nikita looking at him with a worried look on their face. He looked on around and soon realized that he was in his room sitting up in his bed. “Pi…Pika?” asked Kim “Chu?” asked Kachu “I’m fine now.” panted Timothy “Was it another dream?” asked Alice “Yeah, but this time it was a different dragon than the two before.” panted Timothy “Mew.” said Nina “Be.” said Nikita “Well I’m sure it’ll come to pass.” smiled Alice She reached over to and sat her hand on Timothy’s shoulder, but quickly pulled it back. “Your skin…its like its on fire.” gasped Alice Kachu touched Timothy’s arm, but he quickly moved his paw. “Chu.” Kachu agreed Timothy took a deep breath before moving the covers on him and putting his feet on the floor. “Sorry to wake you all up. Go back to sleep I need to take a shower to cool down.” assured Timothy as he stood up. “You’ll be coming back to bed afterwards?” Alice asked “Yeah.” smiled Timothy He looked back at Alice and his pokémon as they all smiled back at him and laid back down. While in the shower Timothy thought about the new dragon he had seen in his dream and what its appearance could mean. “First I had to deal with those first two dragons and now this one.” thought Timothy He held his head up toward the shower head and let the water splash on his face. He then grabbed a bottle of shower gel off a white shower stand near him and opened it up. With his tail he then grabbed a shower brush that was hanging up behind him and squeezed a red gel onto the brush before he started to scrubbed his back. “Having a tail has been a good thing. Now I can scrub my back with ease when Alice isn’t around and I can use it for other things” snickered Timothy He then grabbed a spongy and squeezed the gel onto it, before closing the body wash up and putting it up. He then lathered up the spongy before he began to wash himself with the body wash. Afterwards he rinsed himself off and stepped out shower and in front of the sink. He dried himself off before catching a glimpse himself in the mirror ad then he noticed how much he had changed. Other than his tail he had also noticed that his hair had become longer. “Some things about to go down…I can feel it and I’ve got to be ready for anything.” thought Timothy He hung the towel on the shower rod before grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on. He left out of the bathroom and saw that Alice, Kim, Kachu, Nina and Nikita had all fallen back to sleep. He walked back over to the bed and slipped back under the covers without waking anybody. He then laid back on his pillow his mind still filled with thoughts of the dream that he had just had. “Well I don’t know what these dreams mean, but I know that they mean something. With that said I need to be ready for anything and I cant do that if I’m halfway sleep. I need to try and get back to sleep.” thought Timothy After laying awake for the next two hours staring at the ceiling Timothy was finally able to close his eyes and drift into a deep sleep. The next day finally came and the rays from the sun beamed in though the windows onto Timothy’s face waking him up. He sat up and notice that Alice and the pokémon weren’t in the bed so he figured that they had already gotten up. He yarned and stretched before getting up out of the bed and head toward the bathroom. After he had taken a quick shower and gotten dressed he left out of his room where he met Ash walking up the hall. “Man you look like you’ve had a long night.” laughed Ash He looked at Timothy face as it showed signs of weariness like he hadn’t slept good in several months. Timothy left out another yarn before stretching reaching up and touching the top of the doorway. “You don’t know the half of it…these dreams keep waking me up in the middle of the night taking away from my beauty sleep.” joked Timothy Ash and Timothy both laughed as the walked up the hallway and into the kitchen where they met Jin, Alice, Kim, Kachu, and Aussa. “So your finally up.” said Jin “Yeah the sun told me to get on my feet when it blinded me.” laughed Timothy as he sat at the table. “Funny I though Alice had put the moves on you.” joked Jin “Funny.” snickered Timothy Alice, Kim, Kachu and Ash all burst out laughing as Timothy smiled and shook his head. “Well I could.” Alice snickered She walked from the counter with two cups in her hand and passed him one before they kissed. She sat down and took a sip of hot chocolate out of her cup before looking back at Timothy “Maybe, but not before I make you culminate.” retorted Timothy as he took a sip of the steaming hot liquid in his cut. “Well see about that.” smiled Alice “Ya’ll two are crazy, but Timothy Alice told me you had another dream. What was it about?” asked Jin “To be honest nothing really…I was standing in the middle of Karlin City when this dragon appeared out of the sky and started destroying stuff.” explained Timothy “Was it one of the same dragons as before?” asked Jin “No this time it was a different one and it was really strange because I could feel that there something extremely different about this dragon than the other two.” replied Timothy “How’s that?” asked Jin “I can’t really explain it, but it was like from the first two I couldn’t sense anything coming from them. But this one it was like it was after something like it had some kind of plan.” Timothy explained “That is strange.” thought Jin “Not only that last night he was hot I mean like his skin was on fire. Kachu and I both touch him and felt it.” remembered Alice “Chu.” nodded Kachu “These dreams of yours keep getting stranger and stranger.” said Jin “To be honest that dream last night was different from the others…it was as if it was trying to show me something.” noted Timothy Just then Eria came running into the kitchen with a look of panic across her face. “What’s wrong Eria?” asked Alice “You guy’s have got to come see this…something big has happened.” urged Eria before running back up the hall. Timothy, Ash, Alice Kachu, Kim, and Jin all looked at each other before getting up from the table and leaving out the kitchen. Once they got into the living room they saw Eria, Hinta, Aussa, Jamie and the pokémon all gathered around the television. “What’s going on?” asked Jin “Something big tore through Karlin last night.” noted Hinta “What.” said Timothy “Yeah…a lot of people and pokémon were killed.” mentioned Misty They looked on the TV as images of destroyed buildings and the body’s of the people and pokémon found in the rubble under white sheets flashed on the screen. Just the anchorwoman appeared on the screen in the ruins of the city. “I m anchorwoman Katie Marshal and I’m reporting here live from the devastated city of Karlin. As you see here behind me the once glamour’s city has now been left nearly destroyed after a freakish storm last night. There are many casualties with the body count now in the hundreds for both human and pokémon. Many of the body recovered seemed to have been mysteriously charred as if captured in some intense fire.” “Survivors say that during the storm a dragon came from the sky and began to attack the city, but not long after its appearance it disappeared without a trace. Whatever the case many live have been lost and the city has been left in ruins.” reported The reporter She continued to explain the situation as Jamie turned down the volume. “Timothy is this what you saw?” asked Jin Everybody looked back at Timothy and saw that he had a look of complete shock across his face. “Timothy are you ok?” asked Alice as she walked up to him. She stared at him waiting for a response, but he didn’t answer her like he was in a trance. “Pika…Pi!” shouted Kachu Kachu pointed at Timothy arms and when they looked they saw that it was shaking and blood was dripping from both his fist. “Timothy snap out of it!” yelled Alice She gabbed Timothy by the shoulders and began to shake him until he finally raised up his bloody hand and looked at it. “Come on…we’ve got to get down there.” said Timothy “What for?” asked Jamie “There something there I need to find.” said Timothy Everybody looked at him confused as he called his pokémon to their pokéballs and then headed for the door. Though not sure what to expect next they all got up and headed toward the door behind him. Category:Movie 1 Content